


The Seven Sins Of Hatsune Miku

by OblivionDowning



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Afterlife, Angels and Devils, Angst, Character Development, Character Growth, Deal With the Devil, F/F, Fluff, Multi, VOCALOID AU, also sexual humour on len’s part and some language, miku is really nasty but she’s redeemed dw, rated teen for meiko’s suicide, slow burn Miku/Rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionDowning/pseuds/OblivionDowning
Summary: Hatsune Miku has it all. A pop idol lifestyle, lavish looks and renown fame.So if the public found her name tied to her sister’s untimely fate, it’d all be thrown to the gutter.In a desperate attempt to undo Meiko’s death and restore her reputation, Miku must face each of her past sins to appease a greedy devil, along with the moral help of so blonde haired twins, and a plethora of unfamiliar faces of the afterworlds.
Relationships: Gumi & Kamui Gakupo, Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku & Kaito, Hatsune Miku & Meiko, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Kaito & Megurine Luka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Seven Sins Of Hatsune Miku

Meiko’s arm.

It had been laying limply out of the bath’s rim, the shower curtain covering most of the girl’s body. 

That was the first thing Miku saw when she entered the bathroom.

She remembered the hour on the clock as well. A quarter past three in the morning. 

She’d sent the girl a text. Saying she would have been home with dinner at midnight.

But how could she say no to a few more drinks...?

Now it seemed selfish and fickle. Perhaps if she’d been home when she promised. Perhaps if she’d checked her phone more for her missed calls. Perhaps if she’d—

The shower curtain pulled back, and Miku jumped at the realisation that her hand had acted on impulse. A hungry curiosity that ate away at her hope and doubt, starved her of the truth that lay behind. 

_The shower water was still running_.

Perhaps she’d just dozed off...

_The shower water was freezing cold_.

Meiko had a liking to fine wine... she could be so irresponsibly drunk sometimes...

_The water that pooled at the bottom of the bathtub was red_.

Perhaps—

_Meiko was dead_.

* * *

“And you’ll be back...?”

”Mmhhh...” the words hesitated on her tongue. “Mmmmidnight...?” The girl shrugged, about as much certainty in her voice as there was care.

“Hatsune Miku, if you really believe for a second I’m going to let you—“

Miku let out an audible scoff at her older sister’s scolding, slumping back in the recliner sofa, her legs sprawled out lazily on the footrest.

”it’s a big concert, Meiko! There’s bound to be an after party with my name written all over it!” She insisted, reaching for the cell phone in her pocket to lighten her sluggish mood. 

As usual, just as things were beginning to look bright and well, another one of Meiko’s mood swings had struck, and now she was at the forefront of her strict, kill joy attitude.

”Miku... it’s not that I don’t want you to have fun...” the brunettes began, rubbing her arms with small pinches, her head turning away with unease twisting at her expression.

”I just... don’t know if I...”

”it’s because you don’t get out enough, sis.” Miku snorted, her fingers hammering in at the keys on the touch screen as she rambled, updating status post after status post, much to her followers’ bemusement.

It made her smirk slightly. Meiko was such a pain.

”No, Miku... listen to me...” 

Miku paused. Her sister’s tone sounded a lot more... hollow than usual. And when she looked up from the screen of her phone, dread was plastered across the girl’s face. Though it was a numb dread... perhaps the type that was masked with a false depiction of contentment.

”I don’t know if... I want to be alone tonight.” 

Miku bit her tongue. It was one of those days... 

It wasn’t as though the girl was oblivious to her sister’s states of depression...

In fact, if anything it’d been growing more and more apparent in the recent weeks, and the real haired girl could hardly fathom an understanding of, nor care for it. It wasn’t that serious anyway...

It wasn’t like she was going to die or something.

But it was the way she would rub her saddened lonely thoughts off onto her, craving for attention and support, all the while refusing to get the proper help she needed? A constant slew of begging and needing, selfishly disregarding any of her own wants or wishes? It just didn’t sit right with her.

Made her feel rather resentful as a matter of fact...

”Look...” Miku eventually sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, pausing mid way through a bitter status post.

”I’ll try to be home for midnight. I’ll bring you home some dinner as well, okay?” She mumbled, trying to sound as delicate as she could, though knew full well that once she was dragged into the excitement of a party, the drinks and fun would surely keep her bound.

Truth be told she had no plan on coming home that early. Surely the fun could last a little longer...?

Surely Meiko could last a little longer...?

”Sure...” the brunette nodded, offering the girl a solemn smile, rising to her feet and dusting off the rim of her skirt.

”Thank you Miku... I know I can be a bother sometimes, but... I’m glad to have a sister like you.” She grinned, and Miku bit back a harsh hiss.

Her words were utterly laced with insincerity. Miku was a terrible sibling and she knew it.

”I’m going to be out for the rest of the afternoon... you don’t need any help getting ready for your performance tonight, do you...?” She asked, wandering to the marble bar on the far side of the apartment’s spacious living area.

”What are you, my mother?” Miku scoffed, returning dismissively to her phone.

”Unlike the washes up stars like yourself, I’ve got an entire crew ready and eager to get me set up~” she boasted, a smirk returning to her lips, though it soon faltered when Meiko didn’t return a joking remark or laugh.

She must really be down... what a buzzkill.

”Well alright then... I suppose I’ll see you again when you return.” The older sighed, returning to Miku’s side once retrieving her purse, the shorter tilting her head up with an irritated expression when she was pestered by her nearby presence.

”Uh Huh? Bye then...” she mumbled, though began to feel uneasy when Meiko merely smiled back down at her, her face pained with what looked to be guilt or sadness... 

“Miku...” she spoke softly, her hand drifting over to brush some of the girl’s teal hair strands out of the way of her eyes.

”I love you, okay...? Have fun performing tonight...” 

* * *

She shouldn’t have been so foolish...

“Why... didn’t I say that I loved you back...?”


End file.
